


So, I take it you're Dalish?

by inquisitorcadash



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorcadash/pseuds/inquisitorcadash
Summary: Donnin Lavellan has his first real conversation with Dorian at Haven.





	So, I take it you're Dalish?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is a play on some in-game dialogue from Dragon Age Inquisition! I'm going to be uploading more original content for sure, but I was testing the waters with this kind of approach.

“So I take it you’re… _ Dalish _ ? Is that the correct word here?”

Donnin was stunned by his words, frozen by the abruptness of them. He wanted to believe the question was as innocent as it sounded. He had only known Dorian for a short while, and he seemed like the type of man who only has good intentions. That much was made clear to Donnin throughout the current events in Redcliffe. Even when they first met in the Chantry, all Dorian seemed to want was to help. Was to do and **be** good. Donnin had no reason to be cautious of Dorian, but now he felt unsure.

“Yes, that’s right.” As the words slipped past his lips, every possible scenario began to play through Donnin’s mind. He had dealt with a large number of humans who had various opinions on elves, but he never let those thoughts cloud his judgment. He never let them change who he was, but the sudden thought of Dorian looking down on him? Donnin wasn’t sure if he could bear that. He hardly knew anything about this Tevinter mage, this brave soul who risked his life for the good of his country. 

‘Surely any negative perceptions would have come to light when we first met. You’re being ridiculous.’ Donnin thought to himself. 

Dorian hesitated. “We… don’t have Dalish clans coming northward… for obvious reasons…” Donnin could tell the man was choosing his words ever to carefully. Or trying, at any rate. He was trying.

“So I’ve never met one of your people before, although I’ve heard about them. A little.” Another weighted statement. The tiny lump of fear in his chest resurfaced. Where could he be going with this? Donnin didn’t want to sever what little connection he thought he had made with the mage.

“I hope this won’t be an issue between us… I  _ am _ here to help you with the Venatori, after all.” 

He… was worried? Being primarily in the Free Marches, Donnin wasn’t fully aware of Tevinter culture. He did know a bit of the hardships many elves face in the Imperium however. Donnin couldn’t help but crack a small smile. Dorian seemed very genuine with his concern. He seemed to care. 

“And I appreciate your help, Dorian.” That was all he could manage to spit out. A wave of relief poured over Donnin. He immediately noticed the same wave wash over his new ally. A smile warmed his face, and what a nice smile he had.

“Excellent! Mutual appreciation is a  _ grand _ way to begin.” The Tevinter sent a nod of approval his way.

Donnin couldn't help but grin. 'Mutual appreciation... I hope we can expand on that.'


End file.
